


K is for Kenya

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which the local wildlife provides an unexpected delay for Napoleon and Illya’s mission.





	K is for Kenya

Napoleon folded his arms as he looked at the sight in front of them, trying to figure out what to do.

“Well…” he said, after several minutes. “This is just another one of those things they don’t tell you about in Survival School.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you have no plan to resolve this conundrum?” Illya asked, staring at him.

“I’m working on it,” Napoleon said. “But, ah, we need to face the reality of the situation. Our options are limited.”

“Are they? It seems simple to me; use our tranquilizers to knock him out, and let him sleep it off while we get our jeep back.”

“I think he’s already asleep, Illya.”

“Well, fine; then he shall stay asleep while we reclaim our jeep from him,” Illya said, rolling his eyes. “Go on, then.”

“…I hope you have your tranquilizers on you, because my Special is loaded with actual bullets,” Napoleon said. “I left the tranquilizers in the jeep; I was going to switch them out before we met with the local U.N.C.L.E. branch.”

“…My tranquilizers are in the jeep, too,” Illya said.

Napoleon sighed.

“Well, you can’t expect me to shoot him with actual bullets! He’s technically an innocent in all this—look at him!”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that!” Illya countered.

“Okay, good… But we’re still right back where we started—unable to access our jeep!” Napoleon sighed. “…I’m sorry to say it, _Tovarisch_ , but this guy has me stymied. We’re just going to have to wait it out.”

Illya facepalmed, and stared in exasperation at the large, male lion that was lying sound asleep on the hood of their jeep, just as they had found him after they had stepped away from the jeep for about fifteen minutes to pick up information at a message drop. The two of them were now standing a prudent distance away, unable to do much of anything except watch the giant cat nap.

“How long do lions sleep?” the Russian wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to be the one to wake him up prematurely,” Napoleon said, sagely.

They lapsed into silence.

“I wonder what Mr. Waverly will say to this,” Illya said. “His two top agents, stopped by a cat?”

“If Mr. Waverly thinks he can do better, he is more than welcome to try,” Napoleon countered.

Illya bit back a smirk at the thought of it, and then quickly handed Napoleon his communicator.

“I look forward to hearing you say that to him when you explain why our meeting is going to be delayed.”

“…As senior agent, I’m delegating that task to you.”

“…I think not.”

And the duo continued to quietly bicker and banter as the lion snoozed on, completely unconcerned.

Some days were like that—but never dull.


End file.
